The Lost Mind
by 101Hope101
Summary: One day all their lives were changed forever. After Lucas Scott's life was torn apart he had to find the strength to carry on, for himself and his daughters sakes, to believe that one day they'll be a family again.
1. O n e

'Sephy hurry up, go get your shoes on' Lucas groaned, hastily trying to pack a lunch box, which was proving more difficult than usual with his youngest daughter clung to his leg. 'Elodie, darling please go finish your breakfast, daddy's busy'

'I want you to draw with me' Her little hands tugged on his trouser leg, demanding his attention.

'When Aunt Haley's picked up your sister' He answered distractedly, wrapping a cheese sandwich in some foil and shoving it into the green flowery box. The three year old ignored his plea, sitting herself on his foot and wrapping her starry pyjama clad legs around his shin, refusing to move.

'Nooo now' She whined.

'Elodie' He sighed, walking over to the table and dragging his right foot behind him, trying his best to ignore her presence on the end of his leg. He quickly skimmed over his eldest child's spellings, checking for any apparent mistakes.

'Daddy will you do my hair in a french plait?' He glanced up, running a hand over his weary eyes.

'Sephy I'm sorry I don't know how to do that' He shook his head. 'I can do a normal plait'.

The eight year old pouted 'Mummy could' He dismissed her comment, taking the brush from her hand and setting to work. 'All the other girls have french plaits, not normal'

'Well it's good to be different' He said brightly. 'You nearly got all of your spellings right- apart from _asking_, it's a kicking k not a curly c'

'A-S-K-I-N-G?'

'That's right, well done' He nodded. 'You're going to do great on your test'

'Daddy I wanna draw'

'I know Elodie, in a minute' He speedily plaited Sephy's straight blonde hair, tying a blue hair tie at the end. 'There, all done. Go get your jacket, Aunt Haley will be here in a sec' He directed her out of the kitchen.

'Daddy' Lucas averted his eyes to the little girl still wrapped around his leg.

'Yes Elodie' He exhaled heavily, bending down and lifting her into his strong arms.

'I wanna-'

'You want to draw, I know. In a minute' He stroked her messy blonde curls away from her face and pressed his lips to her round cheek.

'Morning' Haley appeared via the back door.

'Hey' Lucas stifled a yawn, gladly allowing his sister in-law to take his whining three year old and issue her with kisses.

'You ok Missy?' Haley smiled at her little niece.

'Uhuh, Dada won't play with me though' She sighed dramatically, shooting Lucas a glare that made him cringe. It amazed him how she seemed to inherit so many of her mothers mannerisms.

'I'm sure Daddy will play with you lots in a little while' Haley said convincingly. 'Where's your big sister? We're going to be late'.

'I don'ts know, she's taking a long time' Elodie responded as Sephy traipsed back into the kitchen now wearing her jacket.

'Hey Seph, you ready? Jamie and Matt are waiting for you in the car' Haley informed her. Sephy's pout disappeared and a small smile graced her lips at the mention of her cousins.

'K, bye dad' Lucas retrieved a brief hug before she scarpered out the back door.

'I love you too' Lucas mumbled sarcastically, rolling his eyes while he shoved her lunchbox and homework in her blue backpack before handing it over to Haley. 'Thanks Hales'

'It's fine' She shrugged, setting a squirming Elodie back down on the tiled floor. 'You want me to pick her up from school too? I could come by and get Elodie too, give you some time to go see Peyton'

'No, it's ok, I think I'll get her today'

'Luke you haven't gone to see her for nearly a week now' Haley glanced at Elodie, making sure her niece was out of ear shot. 'And it will be a month next week that the girls haven't seen her'

Lucas avoided her concerned eyes, glancing at his watch distractedly. 'The kids are going to be really late if you don't get going' He ignored her. Haley exhaled heavily through her nose.

'Ok. I'll see you later then' She ruffled Elodie's hair affectionately as she exited.

'Daddy?' Elodie chirped as soon as her aunt had gone, her blue eyes wide and pleading.

'Alright, alright. I know- you want to colour right?' She smiled a toothy grin that made him chuckle. 'Come on let's find your crayons and some paper then'.

* * *

'Snuggle down Seph' Lucas instructed, turning the main light off and turning the lamp on.

'Daddy?' Sephy questioned apprehensively, watching her father untangle the bedsheets from around her little sister's sleeping form, carefully repositioning them over the three year old and placing a kiss on her forehead before responding to his other child.

'Yes?' He yawned, grabbing the pile of freshly ironed clothes he'd bought up and carefully placing them in the set of draws. 'What is it Seph?' He asked quietly, glancing at her as he moved on to tidying away some of the toys that scattered his daughters bedroom.

'I, I miss Mummy' He temporally stopped what he was doing, swallowing thickly at her words. He closed his eyes tightly for a few brief seconds before dropping the soft toys he was holding back into their rightful box. He softly padded across the room, sinking onto his eight year old's bed.

'Me too Sephy' He brushed her golden hair out of her green eyes and cuddled up next to her.

'Will Mummy ever come back?'

He nodded confidently, he had to believe that, for his own sake and more importantly for his two children. 'Of course she will'

'I've forgotten what she sounds like Daddy'

'Oh sweetie' He swallowed thickly. 'You just have to listen to yourself, you sound more and more like her everyday.' He lifted a brightly coloured picture frame off the bedside table, holding it out to her. It was a photo of the four of them, two years ago at the beach. Elodie had nearly been two, Lucas was holding her, wrapped in a large blue towel, his other arm wrapped around his Peyton, who was looking down lovingly at Sephy. 'You have her green eyes' He draped his arm around her, pulling her to his side. 'And her perfect lips.' He tapped her parted rosy red lips and she smiled. He worried about her beauty, both Sephy and Elodie took after their mother and he knew they were going to be just as pretty as her when they grew older which worried him a lot; he didn't want any boy to ever look a mile in their direction.

'Do you think Mummy misses me?' Sephy's voice distracted him from his thoughts.

'Of course she does. You and your sister are her whole world. She loves you both so much'

'Why can't we go and see her anymore?'

Lucas closed his eyes, leaning back against the headboard. He knew he was being selfish but he was finding it harder and harder to go back there. 'Do you want to see Mummy?' She looked up at him quizzically, as if searching for the right answer in his eyes. She nodded hesitantly. 'Well it's Saturday tomorrow, we'll go tomorrow' He said simply.

'We'll go see Mumma?' Waves of guilt washed over him at her excitement.

'We'll go see her' He confirmed.

'Promise?' She held her little finger out and he reluctantly linked his with her own.

'Promise'. She shuffled up pecking his nose. 'Right you, it's really late' He laid her back down, arranging her covers over her and tucking her in. 'Night night' He kissed her nose. 'I love you'

'Love you' She murmured back sleepily as Lucas pulled the door to behind him. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to get to his own room before he allowed his pent-up tears to finally fall. Collapsing on the bed, he reached aimlessly under the pillow, tugging a black silk night dress out and bringing it up to his nose trying to smell her, but it was getting hard to decipher her scent seeing as both children, Sephy especially would end up crawling into bed most nights clinging to her mothers nighty like a baby does a comforter. He sniffed loudly, frantically wiping his eyes. Until now, he'd not cried once since that awful night but finally all his bottled up emotions had escaped. The long days, sleepless nights, looking after the children, trying to juggle work and housework had all gotten too much. He laced his fingers over the silky material, closing his eyes tightly, willing sleep to come. He needed some strength if he was ever going to get through tomorrow.


	2. T w o

Flashbacks in _italics_

_'Box. Pen box'_

_'No baby, the box stays closed now' Lucas ruffled her golden locks._

_'Pen pen' She whined, tugging on his trouser leg, demanding he move out the way and open the box._

_'No Elodie' He sighed. He'd already packed away the toys twice and wasn't ready for the box to be emptied again. 'We're going home in a minute'_

_'My'_

_'No they're Jamie's toys' He threw her into the air distractingly and blew a raspberry onto her stomach, making her giggle in delight, the hidden toys instantly forgotten._

_'More, more' She grinned up at him, a smile that made him happily oblige to her order. Again he kissed her small belly, his hands tickling her bare chubby legs, another eruption of laughter leaving her little mouth._

_'What's Daddy doing to you?' Lucas stopped, looking up to be greeted with green eyes._

_'Look, Mummy's back Elodie' The child squirmed from her daddy's lap and toddled toward her mother._

_'Booo' The little girl's eyes sparkled mischievously._

_'Booo' Peyton imitated, lifting her up and planting a kiss on her round cheek. 'Where's your trousers missy?' She looked at Lucas for an answer._

_'You were helping aunt Haley water the flowers weren't you Elodie? Got a little wet'_

_Peyton smiled down at her daughter. 'Did you get all wet?'_

_'Yiisss' She looked at her seriously and nodded._

_'Oh dear'. She patted her baby's nappy covered bottom. 'Where's Sephy?' She turned her attention back to Lucas as the small infant settled her head on her mothers shoulder._

_'Outside with Nate and Jamie, playing basket ball no doubt' Peyton rolled her eyes. Her oldest daughter was only six and already she was the exact replica of her father._

_'Has Elodie had a nap?'_

_Lucas stood, 'Yeah, around 2ish, only for about twenty minutes though' He placed his hand on the small of her back, leaning in to press his lips to hers in a brief kiss. 'How was it?' He asked quietly, keeping his forhead against hers. She smiled sadly, she'd spent the last few hours saying good bye to her best friend._

_'Luke I don't want to leave' She took a step back, sitting on the edge of the chair, one handidly looking through her bag for another pair of trousers to put her little girl in. 'Where are they El?' She murmured to the child, ignoring Lucas' pleading look. 'Ah here we go' She pulled out some small denim jeans and turned the toddler around on her lap._

_'Peyton we've talked about this.'_

_'No you've talked at me about this, not with me.' She glowered tiresomely, she didn't know how many times they'd had this conversation. She buttoned up the small trousers and let a wriggling Elodie down onto the floor._

_'Peyton-'_

_'My life's here' She snapped tearfully. 'I want my children to grow up here'. He grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving the room._

_'It's just for a little while, while I'm promoting the book.'_

_She shook her head adamantly like so many times. 'No it won't be, we both know that' She argued._

_'I know we're going to miss our friends and family but we can visit. There was a time when you hated Tree Hill, when you wanted nothing more than to escape'_

_'I was eighteen Luke. I'm twenty-seven, I have two children, a job and a whole bunch of happy memories here now. Sephy's seven in a month, ELodie's two in June, I want them here, with their family'_

_'We can make new memories. Baby, you've been working at this small record company for six years now and your boss is an asshole. Can't you see that he's never going to promote you?'_

_'Can we just talk about this later.' She dismissed._

_'No' He groaned._

_'Luke I'm tired of saying the same thing over and over. Elodie no' She sighed, her attention on the hyperactive toddler that was dragging a child sized chair round the coffee table. 'Come on darling' She carefully removed the wooden seat from her tiny hands and lifted her up._

_'Air, air' Elodie whined._

_'You can't have the chair' Peyton sighed. 'You must be hungry. Let's go find your sister and head home'._

_'Peyton-'_

_'Not now Lucas'_

It had been that day, that day over a year ago that he now new he should have sat down and listened to his wifes concerns. The sound of children arguing, snapped him from his trance.

'El-o-die' Sephy whined snatching her teddy away from her younger sister.

'Sephy' Lucas warned, trying to skim read the last paragraph he'd written.

'Give it back' Elodie ordered, scrambling forward on all fours and hitting Sephy in an attempt to get the soft toy.

'Hey none of that' Lucas glanced away from the computer screen, giving his youngest daughter a disapproving look, causing an eruption of fake sobs to leave her mouth. He groaned tiresomely. 'Sephy let her have the bear.' He pleaded, anything for an easy life. They'd been bickering for the last hour and his head was pounding.

'It's mine though, this is hers' She moaned, shoving a tatty rag doll into Elodie's hands.

'Come on guys' Lucas sighed, reluctantly getting up and lifting the sobbing three year old into his arms. 'I've got so much work to do. Can you please get along'

Sephy glared up at him in a true Peyton Sawyer fashion. 'I didn't do anything. She hit me and you blame me' She responded stubbornly. 'She's such a cry baby'

'Please Sephy, I've got so much to do. Why don't you both play in the garden?' He suggested. Opening the french doors that led off of his study. The eight year old took her time, slowly picking herself off the floor, dragging her feet behind her sulkily.

'I wanna see mummy- you promised' She stomped her foot.

'And I've told you, we'll go later this afternoon, when I've done a bit of work' He explained for the hundredth time, setting a now content Elodie down. The doorbell ringing startled all three of them.

'The door, the door' Elodie chanted, galloping out of the study, Sephy hot on her tail. Lucas groaned, wondering if he was ever going to get any work done.

'Brooooke' His whole body tensed at the sound of his daughters squeals and he took a moment to take a deep breath before rounding the corner to see both Sephy and Elodie race into her open arms.

'Woah' Brooke stumbled, a little taken aback by her god daughters force. 'Why Hello' She smiled. 'Have you seen my two favourite girls, they're about this high?' Brooke furrowed her brow confusedly.

'It's us Brooke' Elodie giggled at her silliness.

'Noooo' Brooke shook her head, staring at them in bewilderment before stopping the charade and hugging them fiercely.

'I missed you' Sephy responded sadly.

'Me tooooo' Elodie nodded her head up and down.

'But your back, are you going to stay here again?'

'Er no sweetie, I'm going to be living in my house while I'm back in town' Brooke crouched down to their eye level.

'I liked you living with us though' Sephy sighed.

'I know but I have a company to run which means I have lots of work and I travel an awful lot, you know that'

'I don't like it when you go away though'

'I always come back again don't I?' Brooke tickled Elodie's sides causing a delighted shriek to fall from her pretty little lips. Brooke smiled, hoping they'd be no more questions from the smart eight year old.

'Brooke' She swallowed thickly at the sound of his voice. Her hazel eyes darted up, focusing on where he was awkwardly hovering a little way up the hall. A lump formed in the back of her throat at the sight of him, he looked so ill. He's face drawn and pale, bags under his eyes and a good few days worth of facial hair.

'Hey' She rasped. He abruptly walked forward, wrapping his arms around her. Her immediate reaction was to pull away but his hands pressed against her back prevented her from going anywhere. She exhaled heavily, reluctantly returning his embrace. 'Sephy why don't you take Elodie into the lounge and choose a dvd, I'll come play with you both in a minute' Brooke suggested over Lucas' shoulder. The little girl nodded obediently, taking her younger sister's hand and leading her into the living room. 'Luke come on, let go' Brooke insisted.

'You never rang' He reluctantly released her.

'I needed to get away Luke' She turned away from him, running a hand through her hair. 'I was taking her place- the kids, Elodie especially- she was beginning to see me like her mum. I'm not her mother Lucas, Peyton is.'

'I know that but this' He wandered into the kitchen, sinking onto the nearest chair, dropping his head into his hands. 'This is so hard by myself'.

'You're not by yourself, you have Nathan and Hales, your mum' He was silent, she was right. He had a lot of support, but he knew Peyton saw Brooke as family and the children knew her best. Her eyebrows cast upward, biting on her bottom lip, she found herself sitting beside him, a hesitant hand moving to lace over his. 'Haley said you haven't been to see her lately'.

'We're going today' He mumbled. 'I don't want to, it's too hard'.

'Lucas you've been by her side every day for the last four months, she needs you.'

'You don't know what it's like' He stood suddenly.

'She's my best friend, I have an idea'

'Exactly' He snorted. 'She's your best friend and where have you been for the past two months? Gallivanting around fucking Europe to promote your sodding clothing line' He snapped exasperatedly, standing angrily. His pent up rage suddenly being released. Her eyes narrowed, her teeth clenched.

'Do not speak to me like that' She growled lowly. 'Don't you put any of this on me, don't you dare' She'd ran away, he was right, she'd ran away to escape Peyton's condition but it didn't matter that she was half way across the world. She couldn't escape it. She knew how he felt. The not knowing. The waiting game.

'My two little girls have lost their mum Brooke and you, you were here for them and then you leave and they loose you too'

'They did not loose me and they've not lost Peyton. Lucas she's in a coma, you're talking about her like she's dead' Brooke rose to her feet, anger pumping through her.

'She may as well be'

She was in front of him in a matter of seconds, her hand slicing through the air, slapping him, her eyes wide, shooting daggers at him. 'Will you listen to yourself'

'It's been nearly five months Brooke. It could be another ten years, it could be forever'

'And it could be tomorrow, we don't know but we have to be optimistic Luke. She's going to wake up, She's going to come back to us'.

'We both know that even if she does there's a bloody great chance she won't ever be the same.' That bloody thought terrorised him day after day. There had been days, days when he'd found himself just wishing she'd died so that they could all grieve accordingly, instead of feeling this constant pain, this constant loss. But Brooke refused to let those thoughts inhibit her mind, she forced herself to believe that she'd get better, that everything would be fine and she wasn't about to let Lucas falling down that dark path, he had to be optimistic.

'Go see her Luke. Go see her now. I'll look after the girls and then I'll bring them up later on' She demanded more than recommended. 'She needs you'


	3. T h r e e

Lucas sat in the car park, staring at the hospital, his hands tapping against the steering wheel. Unconsciously, he clenched his teeth as his mind drifted to the heated argument he'd just had with one of his oldest friends. He hated how Brooke managed to make him feel so guilty and humiliated. He was glad she was back, he needed her. The prospect of raising two children was a terrifying thought that plagued his mind a lot lately and right now with Haley busy with her own children, Brooke Davis was the closest they were going to get to a motherly figure. He closed his eyes and bit down on his lip, willing himself to move and get out of the car. It'd only been a week but it felt like a year. He slowly opened the door, reluctantly dragging himself from the haven his car was and making himself walk inside the building he'd come to hate.

'Mr Scott.' A nurse he'd come to know well smiled at him as he walked past reception.

'Jane' He nodded a hello to the young nurse.

'Peyton's missed you this week'

He swallowed thickly, forcing a small smile, 'It's been a hectic week with the kids' He mumbled defensively, rubbing the back of his neck, looking anywhere but into her judging eyes.

'I know how it is- I have two boys under the age of five-it's hard work huh?' She said chattily. 'Anyway, go on in' She gestured to a door a couple of rooms away.

He nodded in acknowledgement, before slowly moving onward up the corridor. His palms becoming stickier by the second. The second he opened the door, he took a sharp intake of breath. It never got easier, seeing her hooked up to machines, seeing her with tubes attached to her. His eyes briefly scanned the wall behind the bed where their daughters drawings and photos were stuck before he walked further into the room.

'Hey you' He looked at her closed lids,wishing, like every other time he'd stood before her bed, that they'd open. He slowly sunk into the chair. 'I'm sorry I haven't been in a while' He whispered hoarsely, searching for words to describe how trapped he felt, how desperate he was for her to wake up. He opened and closed his mouth. 'Sephy woke up again last night asking for you. She ended up in our bed...She misses you Peyton, she needs you. Every morning this week she's asked me to do her freaking hair in some kind of fancy french plait and I don't know how to do that stuff. She doesn't smile half as much as she used to and I think that's partly my fault cause I'm not happy without you and she's a bright kid, she knows I'm not happy and she wants you... I've kept them from coming here, I know it's selfish but I couldn't handle the ongoing questions of _when is mummy going to wake up I..._' He sighed, running his hand up and down her arm. 'God I can't keep doing this without you. Elodie needs a mother. She talks about you less and less everyday, she's forgetting you Peyt, as much as I'm trying to not let that happen. She's so clingy and whiny. I just' He dropped his head, burying it in her neck. 'I miss you' He mumbled shakily, searching for her scent but he could only identify the strong smell of her sterilised hospital gown. He groaned in frustration. 'I miss your voice, your beautiful eyes staring back at me, the way we always argue about stupid stuff and I miss the feel of your skin against mine' He gently kissed her forehead. 'God I'm sorry, I'm sorry I've not come this week, I just, I needed some space. I needed to get away for a while and pretend this wasn't happening' He linked his hand with hers like he had so many times, anticipating any slight squeeze or signal that she could hear him. 'But I couldn't escape it cause all I think about is you and god it's so hard looking at Seph, she, she looks identical to you, she is you...and she can be a right little miserable cow like you' He chuckled, lifting her palm to his mouth and pressing his lips against it in a lingering kiss. 'Please wake up baby...I really need you'

_'Peyton' Lucas slid his hands round her small waist. 'I got the kids back into bed, I think they've finally fallen asleep' he murmured into her shoulder. Both Sephy and Elodie had been a little excited to say the least; they hadn't seen their daddy in a week and having been on a plane and seeing their brand new house for the first time, with a larger bedroom and their own playroom had caused them to go a little hyper. _

_'Mm' Peyton muttered absent mindedly lifting the last plate out of the soapy water, drying her hands on a tea towel. _

_'Peyt come on' _

_She exhaled heavily, trying to move away but as she turned around, he pinned her between himself and the counter tops. 'Luke-'_

_'Can't you just try and support me'_

_'Support you? I am supporting you, I've just flown my two daughters across the states to be with you. Forgive me if I'm a little upset that I'm now living in a city where I know absolutely no one' She drawled sarcastically. _

_'Baby I understand that you're upset but this isn't forever' He stroked her cheek. 'Look at me' Her eyes trailed up to his. 'Just give this a chance' He pleaded, pressing his forehead against hers. 'I love you' He declared, tilting his head to join their lips in a sweet, tender kiss. It wasn't until he deepened it and pressed his body against hers that she jolted back, infuriated. _

_'You think you can win me over with sex?' She snorted shoving his wandering hands away. 'You're unbelivable'_

_He closed his eyes. 'Urgh, come on Peyt' He whined childishly. 'Give me a break' _

_'You're so selfish' _

_'Me selfish?' He glared. 'You're the one that's only thinking about yourself, have you thought about the fact that this is my career we're talking about-'_

_'Right your career, what about mine? I quit my job for you' _

_'You hate your job' _

_'That's besides the point' _

_He rolled his eyes. 'God Peyton why do you have to be so freaking stubborn' He groaned. __'You know what, I'm going to go out for a while'_

_'What?' She exclaimed, outraged. _

_'Well this isn't exactly how I imagined our first night going'_

_'Of course it's not, your version involves me thanking you for this wonderful house and fucking me in our queen size bed right?'_

_'What's so wrong with that? You know you could be a little grateful. I came out here a week earlier so I could make sure this place was all done up for you.'_

_'Thank you' She spat insincerely. _

_'I'm going out' He shook his head agitatedly, storming from the kitchen. _

_'Fine' She retorted, crossing her arms, tears welling in her eyes when she heard the front door slam. She'd only arrive six hours ago and already this move was tearing them apart. _

* * *

_Peyton was curled up in their unfamiliar bed when he finally came back. 'Where'd you go?' She muttered timidly when he sheepishly entered their room._

_'I'm sorry' He sat down on her side of the bed._

_'You're really late' She stated, her green eyes focused on the white ceiling._

_'Yeah' He nodded, unsure of what to say. 'I'm sorry about earlier. I don't want to fight with you'_

_'You smell of perfume'_

_'I don't know why' He responded quickly, she was already mad at him and he dreaded to know how she'd react to knowing he'd spent the night in a local bar being approached by woman after woman, only to tell them he was married. _

_'I don't know either' She responded dryly. 'Luke I'm sorry'_

_'You don't need to be' He shook his head, slowly trailing his hand over her forehead._

_'Yes I do, I was a bitch'_

_He smiled softly and lent over her, kissing her. 'You're not a bitch' He whispered before pulling away, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip. 'Let's just try and get through this, I swear this isn't going to be any longer than six months' _

_She sighed, looking into his pools of blue. 'If it is longer than six months, if we have to stay here, it doesn't matter' __He furrowed his brow, confused by her sudden change of heart. 'It doesn't matter Luke. Sure I'm going to miss our family and friends but at the end of the day I'm in love with you and you're my home and we'll make it work. I just...I don't like-'_

_'Change?' He smiled. 'Baby I love you too.' he kissed her shoulder affectionately. 'And that means a lot, but it's not going to be forever, we're on the same page sweetie, Tree Hill's my home too' _

__

_She looked down in embarrassment, suddenly very ashamed of her behaviour, startled from her daze when he rose to his feet. 'Where are you going?'_

_'To change'_

_'Come back' She pouted. He willingly obliged, sinking back down onto the bed._

_'What is it?'_

'Why do you put up with me?'

_'Oh I don't know' He held his hands out. 'Ow-joke, I was joking' He responded to her hit. 'Oh maybe...Because you amaze me everyday, because you gave me two beautiful daughters and because I'm still totally in love you' He squeezed her hand. 'Not to mention you're kinda beautiful and alright in bed' He shrugged, his tone playful. _

_'Kinda? Alright?' She exclaimed. 'Lucas Scott if you ever want to have sex again I suggest you retract that statement right now' __He smirked. 'Lucas I swear if you-'_

_'Will you shut up blondie. You know I think you're the most beautiful girl on the planet and as for sex' He purposefully stroked his hand down her side. 'God I have no words, you're amazing' He kissed her neck. 'You blow my mind' He hummed, inhaling heavily. 'Hm...__I'm going to go get changed' He whispered. She groaned when he stood. _

_'Luke' _

_'What?' He looked into her orbs of green, his heart fluttering. _

_'Nothing, I just' She wrapped her arms around his neck, forcefully pulling him down on top of her, gazing at him lustfully. 'I just want you'_

'Daddy' Elodie's delightful voice tore Lucas from his daze, he turned to see Brooke ushering his two beautiful girls into the room.

'Hey you' He forced a bright smile, welcoming Elodie into his arms. Sephy on the other hand didn't pay him any attention, her gaze glued on her mother. 'Have you two been good for Brooke?' He asked, his eyes drifting over to the brunette.

'They've been fine' She smiled, sitting herself on the other side of the bed. 'Hey P Sawyer' she exhaled, regarding her best friend, she was in exactly the same position to the last time she'd seen her, it was as if time stood still in this very room. 'Sorry I haven't been to see you in a while' She muttered sombrely, her hand gently pressed against the eight year olds back, silently urging her forward. 'Go on' She encouraged. Sephy scrambled onto the bed, expertly maneuvering herself around the tubes attached to her mothers arm as she'd been instructed on previous occasions. She snuggled up, brushing her little hand over Peyton's forehead, like she'd seen her father do many a time.

'Hi mumma' she whispered softly. 'I missed you'

Lucas got choked up as he watched her drop a kiss onto the unconscious blonde's cheek before settling her head on Peyton's shoulder and seemingly whispering a private conversation into her ear, small fingers fiddling with larger identical hands.

'Do you want to say hi to your mum too Elodie?' Lucas suggested. He knew the three year old found this far more confusing than her older sister. Sephy was able to understand that her mother was unwell and physically unable to wake up where as the younger blonde was mystified as to why her mother liked to sleep so much. He could clearly remember the first week when Peyton was in intensive care and his younger daughter had sobbed relentlessly for her mother. As time passed she was becoming quickly accustomed to life without Peyton which broke Lucas' heart. 'Come on' He said forcefully, lifting her onto the other side of Peyton, giving her a gentle reminder to be careful. He watched Elodie as she cupped her mothers face.

'Mumma?...Mumma' She shook her head when she got no response.

'El gentle' Lucas scorned.

The little girl ignored his warning, tugging at her hair in frustration. 'Mummy wake up'

'El-o-die' Sephy whined, trying to shove her younger sibling away.

'Elodie sweetheart' Lucas quickly intervened before the three year old ended up on the floor. 'Come here' He swooped her up into his strong arms. 'You mustn't hurt mummy, you have to be gentle, remember?'

'Why won't mummy wake up?'

'Sweetie we've talked about this, Mummy's not well, she can't wake up right now, remember?' He wiped at the tears settling on her cherub cheeks. 'Come on, why don't you and me take a walk' He sighed. 'Brooke can you stay here with Sephy for a while?'

'Sure' She nodded with a small reassuring smile, watching Lucas leave the room before returning her gaze to Peyton and Sephy. 'Come on P Sawyer seriously you need to wake up, it's time to get your bony ass out of this bed' She whispered hoarsely, temporarily forgetting the child's presence.

'Yeah mumma' Sephy smiled at Brooke's words. 'It's time to get your bony ass out of bed' She giggled.

'Perhaps don't repeat that to your dad hey?' Brooke laughed.

'Ok' She bit her lip. 'Auntie Brooke?'

'Uhuh?'

'Daddy says mummy can hear me when I speak to her, do you think that's true?'

'I know it is, she can hear you pretty girl'

Sephy nodded pensively, turning back to snuggle her face into the crook of Peyton's neck. 'Mummy I promise I'll be the bestest girl if you wake up, please, pretty please wake up'


	4. F o u r

It had been a surprisingly happy evening at the Scott house hold. Sephy and Elodie were excited to have their Aunt Brooke in town and delighted that she'd agreed to stay for dinner after much pleading. Lucas was happy just to have some adult company and someone to distract him from everything else going on.

'Girls go put your pyjamas on' Lucas instructed, finishing the last of his wine.

'No, I wanna stay up and play with aunt Brooke' Sephy shook her head defiantly.

'Me too' Elodie chanted, leaning on Brooke's legs and looking up at her gleefully.

'Not tonight, you have school in the morning' Lucas said firmly.

'It's not fair'

'Sephy' Lucas warned.

'Go on' Brooke encouraged. 'How about I come and read you both a bedtime story instead?'

Sephy's great big green eyes darted from her father to the brunette, considering her options before reluctantly agreeing. 'Ok' She pouted, taking her sisters hand. 'Come on El'

'Thanks' Lucas smiled gratefully as his two children disappeared, knowing that without Brooke's suggestion of reading to them, there would have most likely been a tantrum.

She shrugged, 'It's no problem. You know I love them. I missed them'

'They missed you too'

'How have the kids been?'

Lucas shrugged. 'They're handling this better than me' He forced a smile. 'Elodie still doesn't really understand. Sephy knows more than she lets on, but she's just like Peyton. She doesn't want to talk to me about how she's feeling, I don't know what's going through her head half the time'

Brooke laughed softly, in many retrospects, the eight year old was very much like her mother, from her appearance and right down to her personality. 'She certainly has the whole Peyton Sawyer pout down.'

'She's had that mastered since the she was two' Lucas agreed. 'Peyton never wanted her to be like her'

'It was inevitable that she was going to look like her Luke'

'That's not what I mean. She never wanted her to shut herself off, she always wanted her to be able to talk to us and she did. You know what she was like, we couldn't shut her up, she told us every little detail of every little thing but now...now, since Peyton's been in hospital she's quiet and more subdued.'

'She'll get better with time Luke, all kids go through phases and all children need time to adjust.'

'Brooke I want to thank you'

Brooke stood, collecting the empty plates from the table and carrying them to the sink. 'You don't have to thank me Luke'

'Yes, yes I do' He sighed, watching her turn the tap on and begin to wash up.

'Don't do that.' He insisted. She shook her head, continuing to wash the dirty crockery. 'Stop doing that a sec' He insisted. 'Brooke' He took a hold of her arm, physically stopping her and forcing her to look at him. 'Look I know was unfair to you'

'You don't have to explain yourself. Alright? Just forget it'

'No, you, you helped out so much with the kids and everything and I just, I'm sorry. For things I've done and said in the last five months.' He looked down at his shoes. 'I know I was the reason you left'

'You weren't the only reason' She mumbled.

'I played a big part in it. I'm sorry.'

'Lucas it's fine, your behaviour is understandable. You were entitled to go off the rails a bit' She smiled. 'You've been through a lot. I'm just glad you've got yourself together'

'I'm glad you're back and I'm glad you made me go to the hospital today'

Brooke nodded. 'She's my best friend Luke and she needs you'

'I know...it's just hard. I just feel like I'm the one that put her there. You were right- the things you said before you left- I am the reason she's laying there'

'Lucas' Brooke furrowed her brow, eyes closed tightly, a small sigh of exasperation escaping her lips. 'You're not to blame. I was mad when I said those things. You were going out every night drowning your sorrows in alcohol while I was looking after your children'

'But you were right. She didn't want to go to New York, she was set on staying here, she didn't want to move. I made her. None of this would have happened if we hadn't of moved'

'She might not have been ecstatic about moving but she was fine once she was there. Lucas you have to stop torturing yourself. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time'

'I'm scared that she'll not wake up. Everyday that goes by the chances of a full recovery are less, the chances of her regaining consciousness are less and the thought of never hearing or speaking to her again or not looking into her beautiful eyes...' He breathed.

'I know it's hard, but she is going to wake up. I know it'

_'Daddy quick, quick wake up' Sephy sung urgently, yanking on his arm._

_'Mm' Lucas groaned. 'Where's the fire?' He mumbled playfully._

_'Mummy's making breakfast' Sephy declared, her green eyes wide._

_'Woah, she's what?' _

_'Cooking pancakes' Lucas had to stifle a laugh at her mortified expression. 'Daddy come on' She cried dramatically._

_'Darling Mummy's allowed to cook' He yawned, it was no secret that Peyton was lacking in culinary skills but he at least tried to support her when she made any attempt._

_'But she made a fire last time and Frances the firefly says you have to be extra careful in the kitchen' She retorted smartly. She'd started her new school just a week ago and since having a lesson on safety the previous day, Sephy had taken Frances the fireflies advice to heart and had made it her goal to point out every fire hazard around the house._

_Lucas looked at the ceiling pensively for a second before sitting up and pulling himself out of the warm comfort of their bed. 'Ok, you're right. Point taken' He relented. 'Lead the way little firefly' He laughed as she marched ahead of him, surpervising the hallway perimeters until eventually halting when they reached the doorway of the kitchen._

_'See' She tutted quietly, unamused with the kitchen turned danger zone. Lucas had to admit the kid had a point, it was a mess and judging by the smell, there wasn't a lot of hope for the pancakes on the stove. However he couldn't help but smile as he took in his beautiful wife. She donned a little white pinny around her waist, not that it was doing a lot of good. He didn't know how but she'd managed to get flour all over her. Elodie was sat on the counter top in front of her, just as messy with a gleeful smile on her face. He watched Peyton mischievously wipe a dollop of chocolate on her little button nose._

_'Gotcha' She grinned._

_'Mumma!' Elodie screwed her eyes up, a delighted laugh leaving her lips._

_'Daddy aren't you gonna tell them off?' Sephy insisted quietly, tugging on his trouser leg and tearing him from his loving gaze._

_He wiped the smile from his mouth, quickly resuming his duties as Sephy's safety assistant. 'And what's going on in here?' He crossed his arms, trying to keep a straight face._

_Peyton jumped, spinning around, her wide smile vanishing as she looked up at him innocently. 'Er, nothing. We're just making pancakes, huh El?'_

_'Yup...an lotsa choc-choc' The two and a half year old giggled, sticking her little finger in the melted chocolate and swiping it over her mothers cheek._

_'Ah' Peyton shrieked._

_'Got-cha' Elodie mimicked._

_'Well Seph I think we got here just in time, there's no fire yet' Lucas high fived the seven year old and made a point of turning the heat down on the cooker to avoid any unwanted accidents._

_'Did you tell on me Sephy Ann Scott?' Peyton pouted, lifting Elodie off the counter._

_'Maybe' She grinned._

_Peyton gasped, 'You did?' She dunked her finger into the bowl of chocolate, waggling it in the air before lurching after her oldest daughter._

_'No Mummy' Sephy exclaimed, running round the table._

_'You better run missy'_

_Lucas laughed at his wife's antics, instinctively taking the pan off of the heat and binning her burnt attempt of pancakes before progressing to make a fresh batch. For the next ten minutes he contentedly listened to his three girls shrill laughter and tinny patters of feet running in circles round the table, into the living room and through the hall._

_'Kids pancakes are ready'._

_'Hmm good I'm starved' Peyton skipped back into the kitchen._

_'Are you being a good girl Peyt?' He teased, eying her mucky face and settling his hands on her hips. She looked up at him with a coy smile. 'Look at you' He laughed. 'You naughty girl. You've got chocolate here' He kissed her cheek. 'Here' her nose. 'And here' He ended at her chocolate coated lips, his tongue flicking over them teasingly. 'Mm you taste good'_

_'Uhuh' She joined her hands around his neck, tilting her head to the side. 'Wanna taste again?' She whispered. He smirked, passionately pulling her closer to devote all his attention into their kiss._

_'Thanks for taking over breakfast baby' She admired his work. 'I kinda got distracted with Elodie trying to help.' He nodded doubtfully at her excuse. 'I did' she stuck her bottom lip out. 'Don't you think I can make pancakes?' He swallowed._

_'Of course I think you can' He tried his best to sound convincing, unable to tease her about her inability to cook when she was looking at him like that but she wasn't stupid._

_'No you don't' She nudged him. _

_'Sweetie, so you can't cook, it's no big deal' He shrugged. _

_'I can too. I just can't work this cooker, it's not the same as the one in Tree Hill' _

_'Darling, it's identical' _

_'Is not. I can cook'_

_'Ok I take it back, you've totally got the toast thing down and you make a damn good chocolate Sunday and I am kinda accustomed to you're salty cookies' He pecked her cheek, setting a large plate of pancakes down in the centre of the table. __'Wh__ere are those two little munchkins anyhow?' He skillfully changed the subject before she got in a real strop. 'I bet there's chocolate hand prints everywhere because of you'_

_Peyton stuck her tongue out at him. _

_'Did you just stick your tongue out at me young lady?' He frowned playfully. _

_'What're you going to do?'_

_'I might have to punish you' He edged over to her, longing to kiss those sweet lips again, humming intently when he had her in his arms. 'Are you happy Peyt?'_

_'Of course I am. I'm with you' _

A shrill ringing, startled Lucas from his daze. He stood, grabbing the phone from the handset and pressing it to his ear, subconsciously glancing at the clock and wondering who'd be calling so late.

'Lucas?'

'Yes?'

'Hi there, it's Doctor Lewis here'

His stomach immediately tightened. 'Oh...hello'

'Hi, I'm just calling-'

'Is everything ok?' He interrupted anxiously.

'Yes infact, I was calling because Peyton's showing some brain reactivity'

'What?' Lucas muttered. He'd been waiting for this day, he'd been living for this day and now it was happening he couldn't quite believe it. 'She's waking up?'


	5. F i v e

The last fourty minutes were a blur in Lucas Scott's mind. He'd received a heart stopping phone call that had left him speechless for a good ten minutes before he'd managed to move his shaking legs. After yelling up the stairs that he needed to go out he'd dashed out the front door without any explanation for the brunette currently putting his children to bed. He'd made it to the hospital in record time and was out of the car in a flash, rushing through the automatic doors and heading straight for his Peyton's room.

'Lucas?' He halted in his tracks, spinning round to see Doctor Lewis. 'Hello' He smiled.

'Hi'

'Lucas before you see Peyton I was hoping we could have a little chat' He suggested gently, a comforting hand on his back.

'Sure' Lucas nodded, eying the door across from them, eager to go inside and see her but just as desperate to hear about his wife's current status. He followed the doctor he'd come to consider a friend in the last few months, into his office up the corridor.

'Take a seat.' He did as instructed. 'I just want to remind you about what to expect.'

'Is there something wrong?' Lucas exhaled.

'No, Peyton is slowly regaining consciousness but it's a slow process Luke'

'I know' He nodded, he'd spent a lot of time reading up about Peyton's condition and was more than aware on what he should expect.

'Her brain was severely injured and to be honest her showing any reactivity and perceptivity after this amount of time is nothing short of a miracle'. The Doctor explained. 'She's reacted to some very simple questions but you have to remember that this isn't the movies Lucas, she's not going to sit up and suddenly start chatting away to you. She's been unconscious for nearly five months and the time it takes for her to process information is now going to be considerably longer than it is for the average person due to the extent of her injury. She's going to have to relearn a lot of skills and there is a chance of post traumatic amnesia.'

'I know'

'She may not be fully aware for a couple of weeks yet, this is just the begining'

'I know all this' Lucas said impatiently, he didn't mean to sound rude, but he was more than anxious to go and see his wife.

'I know' Doctor Lewis smiled softly. 'I just don't want you to expect too much too soon. The right side of her brain was damaged Luke, she's going to have suffered some disabilities, some which may not come back even after physiotherapy. She may have trouble judging the position of things, understanding and remembering things we do and putting bits of information together to make an entire picture and we've already noted that she's having trouble-'

'Controlling the left side of her body' Lucas finished. 'I know. She's going to learn how to do all those things again though, she is' He said confidently. 'Can I please just see her now?'

_'Baby are you nearly read..' Lucas trailed off as he wandered into their adjoining bathroom to find her standing in nothing but her underwear and stockings._

_'Nearly done' She announced, peering into the large mirror, mouth opened wide, concentrating on applying some eyeliner._

_'Y-you...you're not dressed' He noted, jaw dropped. She looked at him in the the mirror, smirking as she watched his gaze drift up and down her body._

_'I know, it won't take me a second though' She promised, shoving her eye pencil back in her make up bag and giving her face a once over before turning to look at him directly. 'You know what a cluts I can be, I didn't want to get anything down my dress'_

_'Mhm' He nodded, his legs moving on their own accord. 'I'm not complaining' He murmured, reaching out and running his hand over her smooth stomach and up her side, before cupping his palm over her bra clad chest, brushing his thumb tantalizingly over the silky material._

_'Luke' She whispered breathlessly, conscientiously taking a step back. He was quick to follow her, pinning her between himself and the wall. 'We'll be late'_

_'I don't care, let's stay in'_

_'Lucas Scott' She giggled. 'We're not even going to discuss this'_

_'Come on' He pouted, pressing a kiss to her neck. She tilted her head, gladly welcoming his skillful mouth. 'Elodie's asleep...Seph's settled in front of the tv-'_

_'Mm...no Luke' She struggled to gain control, involuntarily arching her body into him. 'Baby-Sit-ter...be-here-in...sec' She gasped._

_'Uhuh' He nodded, pushing the strap of her bra off of her shoulder, his other hand drifting over the apex of her thigh. She allowed herself a minute to take pleasure in his delightful caresses before she remembered they had prior engagements._

_'Lucas it's your freaking book launch'_

_'Meh..I've had two, I say we skip it' he abruptly lifted her up against the wall. _

_'Luke. No' She said sternly, stifling a giggle. He ignored her order, focusing on her matching lingerie._

_'Are these new?' He asked, fingers trailing over the silky edging of her chocolate coloured briefs._

_'Maybe' She bit her lip, repressing a moan. 'You like?'_

_He grinned boyishly, his blue eyes shining with unmistakable desire. 'God yes, did I ever tell you you're kinda beautiful Peyton Scott?' __She blushed, looking at him doubtfully. Her modesty only heightening his arousal. 'So beautiful' He confirmed. She closed her eyes tightly and exhaled heavily. _

_'Enough' She groaned dramatically._

_'What? __Can't I pay my wife a complement?' He asked deviously, pressing his whole hand against her now. _

_'Not when we're meant to be going out' She whined in frustration, feeling her stomach tighten and a heat begin to envelope her. 'We're not doing this' _

_'Oh come on' He dismissed. She swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath before __wriggling out of his hold and setting her unstable legs back on the ground. 'Peyt' He moaned. _

_'We're going out, behave' She wiggled her finger at him. 'If you're a good boy I'll let you do what ever you want to me when we get home' She smiled seductively, hand on hip._

_'God you're killing me woman' __She giggled, skipping out of the bathroom before he could grab her and persuade her otherwise. He followed her, frowning. 'You know these things never start on time..' He held his hands out, eyes cast upward pensively '...and there's nothing like being fashionably late...' He crept up behind her, placing his hands on her hips and stopping her from stepping into her midnight blue dress '...and seeing as it's my book launch and you're probably going to be bored out of your mind, it's only fair that I show you how much I truly appreciate your support before we go' _

_She nodded attentively, looking up at him over her shoulder. 'You're right...' She agreed, tilting her head, her lips dangerously close to his. _

_'I'm always right' He whispered, moving his head to close the gap, but she withdrew a little. _

_'But you're going to have to wait until later to show me you're appreciation' She finished slyly, pushing him away. _

_'Uh' He groaned painfully. 'That hurt, that really hurt...you're so evil Peyton Elizabeth' He complained._

_'Uhuh. Now out mister, before we really are late.' The doorbell sounded downstairs as she finished her sentence and Peyton looked at him expectantly. 'That'll be the babysitter' _

_'Great' He grumbled. _

_'Oh baby cheer up. You haven't even seen my dress on yet, believe me you'd be missing out' She winked over her shoulder. 'Go get the door, I'll be down in five' _

Lucas held his breath in anticipation as he followed Doctor Lewis into the room he'd visited time and time again in the recent months. However this time was different. His stomach was churning but not with considerable trepidation but with excitement. He swallowed thickly, hovering away from the bed. Her eyes were still firmly closed but her hand was twitching ever so slightly.

'Hello Peyton' The Doctor said softly, checking the readings on the machines currently hooked up to her. 'Someone's here to see you'

Lucas finally edged forward, sinking into the seat beside the bed. 'Hey baby' He muttered insecurely, tears trailing relentlessly down his cheeks when she turned her head ever so slightly toward his voice. He felt his heart race and a elated smile form on his lip. She was responsive.

'Take her right hand' The doctor suggested.

He did as instructed, entwining his hand with hers. 'Peyton can you squeeze my hand?' He patiently awaited. A long minute past. But sure enough she slowly responded. He felt a surge of emotion run through him when her fingers ever so slightly squeezed his. It was such a small movement, insignificant to most people but when you'd been sat at her bed, grasping her hand day after day, praying that she'd show some sign of life, it meant everything. 'Has...has she opened her eyes yet?'

'Not yet. Like I said Lucas, it's a slow process. Don't expect too much too soon' He reminded. 'She's doing great. Let's just take each day at a time...I'm going to give you two some time alone.' He squeezed Lucas' shoulder reassuringly. 'I know it must seem strange, seeing as it feels like she's been asleep for nearly five months but Peyton still needs a lot of rest and although she can hear you, it's going to be more than frustrating for her when she can't respond to everything. Do try to keep things to a minimum, we don't want her overdoing it. I'll be back in a while.'

Lucas nodded, his brain jam packed with information. He gazed at her for a long time, smiling every time her hand twitched in his. 'Everything is going to be ok Peyt, I'm here now.' He brushed his finger's over her forehead. 'I love you so much. You're going to be ok. I promise'


	6. S i x

Lucas had spent practically every waking hour at the hospital since being contacted two weeks ago to be informed of Peyton's miraculous improvement. He knew he was neglecting both Sephy and Elodie but he couldn't focus on anything other than his wife right now, she was his number one priority. The children were safe and being taken care of; as god mother, Brooke had sprung into action, fending for their every need and distracting them from their father's sudden absence. Lucas had made it clear that he didn't want his daughters to be aware of Peyton's status just yet. He didn't want them to see her like this. They were confused enough as it was. He was finding this extremely difficult and couldn't even begin to fathom what his children would make of it.

Peyton's progress in the last fourteen days had been exactly as Doctor Lewis had said it would be, it was a slow and torturous process. After days of her eyelids fluttering, Lucas had become quickly pessimistic about her ever coming out of this. But on the sixth evening they finally fully opened and he was suddenly filled with hope. He'd forgotten how truly heart stopping beautiful her golden green eyes were.

She was yet to show any recognition to who he was but Lucas was just thankful she was conscious. It seemed strange to think that just two weeks ago she was asleep to the world and now she was making movements and following simple directions, even responding to questions with simple yes or no head nods, albeit inconsistently.

'Peyton do you remember anything?' Doctor Lewis sat beside her bed, Lucas standing hopefully behind him. She'd been asked the same question for the last few days but had been unable to verbally respond. Her eyes drifted between the two, confusion painting her face.

'N-n-no' Her voice was rusty and thick, unlike Lucas remembered. She sounded a little robotic, her voice hard to decipher, her jaw quivering as she struggled to get out her simple no. But still Lucas felt overjoyed at the sound. She'd spoken. Although it was only one word but considering the most she'd got out before hand was just a mumble of unintelligible sounds, it was progress.

'You're in the hospital. Do you remember why?'

'N-N-N-N' She exhaled heavily closing her mouth before trying again 'N-N-No'

'Do you remember your name?'

She screwed her eyes up, nodding.

'Is your name Peyton?' Doctor Lewis tried after watching her open and close her mouth, frustration escaping her lips in a low groan.

She opened her eyes again and nodded her head lightly, too worn out to attempt to vocalise a yes.

'Ok' Doctor Lewis smiled reassuringly. 'You did good' He praised. 'I'll be back to see you in a while'

_Peyton gazed down at the sleeping two and a half year old settled in her cot. Since the move, they'd attempted to get Elodie into a 'big girl's' bed but after many sleepless nights of her screaming, Lucas had suggested they let her go back to her 'favouritist' bed just for an easy life. Peyton brushed a golden curl behind her ear and lent down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 'Good night baby girl' She whispered. 'I'll see you in the morning'_

_'Peyt?'_

_She smiled turning to see Lucas in the doorway. 'Wow, you look beautiful baby' He said quietly, stepping into the small room and peering over her shoulder. She blushed, leaning back against him. 'We need to go' _

_'Ok' She nodded her eyes dancing back to her youngest daughter. 'Sometimes I wonder how we made something so beautiful'_

_Lucas smiled. 'She takes after her mother' He cooed in her ear._

_Peyton turned, linking her hands around his neck. 'I think she has her daddy's good looks actually' She whispered back, smirking. He suppressed a small laugh, kissing her lightly. 'You think she'll be alright with the sitter?'_

_'She probably won't even wake up' Lucas nodded, reaching into the cot and readjusting the tangled covers, pulling them up over her little form. 'I'm sure they'll be fine' He took Peyton's hand, leading her out of the room and pulling the door to behind them. _

_'What's the sitter like then?' Peyton asked apprehensively as they made there way down the stairs._

_'She passes' _

_'How old is she?' She interrogated. _

_'Seventeen' _

_'Does she look normal?'_

_'Normal?' Lucas looked at her with a raised brow. 'Peyt she's not an alien, she's an average teenager trying to earn some extra cash' _

_'Where did you find her?' _

_'She lives next door but one' _

_'Are you sure we should leave them with someone we hardly know?' _

_'They're going to be fine'_

_'What if she's a complete skank and invites some boy round'_

_'I'm not a skank'_

_Peyton spun around so fast, Lucas had to stop her from falling flat on her face. 'Oh..h-hi' _

_Lucas chuckled. __'Peyton this is Lauren' He introduced. _

_'H-hi' Peyton smiled uneasily. 'I- what I just said-I-'_

_'It's alright Mrs Scott. I understand. You have nothing to worry about though, I have two younger brothers and a sister. I'm always around kids and I definitely wouldn't ask anyone round without your permission.' _

_Peyton smiled, her worries slightly put to rest. 'I'm sorry' She laughed. 'I just, we've only been here for a month and the girls aren't use to being round anyone they don't know' She explained. 'Anyway, help yourself to any food or drink. We shouldn't be any later than 1am and if Elodie wakes up just wind up the music box on the side and she should go back off. Oh and our mobile numbers are on the side in the kitchen and there-'_

_'Peyt come on, I think she's got it handled. We really need to get going' Lucas rolled his eyes, dragging her into the living room._

_'You didn't even want to go half an hour ago' Peyton teased. _

_He stuck his tongue out at her before addressing the seven year old, whose eyes were glued to the tv screen 'Sephy, Mummy and me are going to Daddy's book launch now ok?' _

_'Ok' She nodded. _

_'Night baby' Peyton lent over the sofa, tilting her head up and kissing her lips. _

_'Mummy I can't see' She whined, pulling away, idly returning her gaze to the TV. _

_'Star wars?' Peyton kinked a eyebrow questioningly, glancing from the tv to her seven year old daughter._

_Sephy shrugged. 'Uhuh, I watched it with Daddy when you was job hunting. I'm Luke Skywalker' She shuffled onto her knees, scrambling onto the arm of the sofa, her arms swishing through the air, a low hum sounding from her lips, imitating that of a light saber._

_'What?' Lucas exclaimed in response to Peyton's eye roll. 'She needs to be educated on how to use the force'_

_'O-kay' Peyton laughed, lifting Sephy off the chair before she fell and swinging her around to set her feet safely back on the ground. 'Well Skywalker, what time does Star Wars finish?'_

_'Nine...' Sephy bit her lip pensively. 'thirty' She added, looking up at her mother with pleading eyes. 'Can I please stay up Mummy?'_

_'Oh ok' She smiled. 'You be a good girl for Lauren, ok?'_

_'Uhuh'_

_'Ok, I'll see you in the morning' Peyton kissed her again. 'I love you' _

_'Love you' _

'Look what I bought with me today Peyt' Lucas said affectionately, breaking Peyton's dazed expression as he laid a bunch of Lilies onto her lap. Her eyes flickered over the creamy white petals. 'Do you like them?' She gave a slight nod. 'There from Brooke. She's your best friend' Lucas explained softly. He'd mentioned Brooke, Haley and Nathan repetitively over the last few days, hoping it may jog her memory but as usual she looked at him blankly. 'Lilies are your favourite' He added, delicately scooping the flower's back up and crossing the room. He carefully arranged them in a jug of water. 'Do you want them next to your bed?' He turned, his smile dropping as he took in her awkward position, the sheets thrown off of her, her functioning leg dangling off the side of the bed.

His eyes widened with fear. 'Hey Peyton no, you-you can't walk' He shouted, racing over to the bed. She rolled herself over, crashing to the ground, frantically trying to make it to the door. With the left side of her body not cooperating, she didn't get very far before Lucas was at her side. 'What're you doing?' He exclaimed. She sat up with his help, panting heavily before hitting her dead leg angrily, willing it to move 'Hey' Lucas grabbed a hold of her flailing right arm, pinning her back against him. 'Stop it'

'G-g-g-go'

'No, Peyton, you've been in a coma for the last five months, you can't just jump up and walk out of here'

'G-g-go'

'What's wrong?' He pleaded, frantically reaching for the emergency button. Seconds later the doors flung open, Doctor Lewis, followed by three nurses entered the room.

Peyton was swiftly taken out of his arms. He watched in distress as she was lifted back onto the bed. Anger and panic rising within him as he watched them tie her right hand and foot down, trying to stop her able limbs.

'Is that necessary-'

'Lucas we need to restrain her before she hurts herself'

'What's wrong with her?'

'She's just confused and upset, we need to calm her down'

'You're scaring her' He glued himself to the side of her bed, trailing his hand over her forehead, trying to stop her intelligible murmurs of complaint. 'It's ok Peyt. It's ok' He promised. His eyes widened when he noticed a needle being prepared. 'No, what're you doing?' He demanded.

'This is just going to calm her down' Doctor Lewis looked directly at Lucas. He nodded hesitantly as her arm was injected, the fluid shooting into her blood stream. Sure enough, in a matter of seconds, her rigid form slowly relaxed.

_'Baby' Peyton cooed. Lucas' gaze drifted away from his editor for a brief second 'I'm just going to the ladies room'_

_'Ok' He nodded, kissing her cheek. 'Don't be long' He husked pleadingly into her ear. _

_Peyton sent him the smile she reserved just for him before weaving through the crowds of people. Lucas had definitely been right about this being boring, it certainly wasn't the most riveting night she'd ever had. There were a load of people here, only two of whom she'd met before and she was pretty certain that Lucas was just as clueless to who half of the guests were. She opened her clutch bag in search of her phone. She'd made the excuse of needing to use the toilet as her get away but in all truth she just wanted to phone home and check that Lauren the baby sitter was alright with the girls. She new Lucas would take great joy in teasing her for worrying if she'd been honest. She huffed in annoyance to find her cell wasn't there, sighing as she recalled using it last in the car. Unable to put her nerves to rest she walked through the busy foyer, pausing briefly at the entrance to gaze at the life size posters advertising her husbands book. A wide, proud smile painted her face as she walked out into the cool night. They'd been here a month now and the constant humdrum of New York City still took her by surprise. Shivering slightly she made her way round the back of the building to the full parking lot, walking to their car. She briefly fumbled with the keys, smiling successfully when she opened the door to find her phone sitting on the dashboard. Within seconds of her holding it, it began to vibrate. __Panicking that something had happened to Sephy or Elodie she shoved the phone to her ear without looking at the caller ID. 'Hello?'_

_'P. Scott' _

_Her stomach immediately settled. __'Hey B Davis' She lent back against the car. _

_'Hidey hi lady. You ok?'_

_'Uhuh. You?'_

_'I'm good, just ringing to see how you're surviving without me'_

_Peyton laughed softly. 'I'm just about coping' She sighed dramatically down the line._

_'Aw, I miss you too lover' Brooke chirped. 'How're you really holding up?' She asked seriously._

_'I'm ok, I'm good actually. I mean of course I'm missing everyone but we've settled in now and the girls seem happy. Every-thing's great with me and Luke and Sephy loves her new school and they both love the city'_

_'Aw that's good P Scott. And guess what else is pretty great'_

_'What?'_

_'I'm coming out there next week. Victoria forgot to mention I had some meetings coming up- surprise surprise. So I've got loads of designs to do but, the plus side is I get to see you guys and my two favourite god daughters. I thought I'd stay a few extra days'_

_'Aw Brooke, that will be awesome, I really have missed you and so have Elodie and Sephy' She grinned._

_'Me too girly. I have lots of things to tell you'_

_'Like what?' Peyton exclaimed._

_'Oh just about a certain guy I've met'_

_'Brooke' Peyton cried, outraged that she hadn't been informed on her best friend's love life. 'You're seeing someone?'_

_'Maybe' Brooke giggled. 'I'll tell you all about it later. Where are you anyhow?'_

_'Oh- I'm at Luke's book launch.'_

_'Well, look at you. Famous author's wife, partying it up in New York'_

_'It's really quite dull actually' Peyton informed her. 'It's hardly what I'd call a party. He has to talk to a load of people he doesn't even know and I have to stand by and smile sweetly'_

_'Ah yes, too informal for the likes of you. You can start the real party later on' She teased._

_Peyton laughed with a smirk. 'I intend on. Well I'll speak to you later then B- I better get back inside. Luke'll be wondering where I am' She drawled._

_'Alright, I'll see you next week best friend!' _

_Peyton laughed to herself as she hung up, turning to head back to the so called party. She jumped when she walked into a figure. _

_'Oh sorry' She muttered, warily side stepping out of the man's way, assuming he was trying to get into the vechile parked along side theirs. She smiled with an awkward laugh when he moved in the same direction. 'Sorry' She repeated, moving again. This time when he followed her step her smile faltered and her eyes narrowed. 'Can I please get by' She forced politely, unsettled by his cold expression. 'Move'_

_'I'm sorry I can't do that'_

_'Excuse me?' Her voice trembled and she took a step back, glancing around at the deserted car park, looking for an escape route. She yelped in surprise when he grabbed her arms. 'Get your hands off me' She exclaimed,__ fumbling with her cell. In an instant the phone was thrown to the floor. 'What do you want?' She mumbled fretfully, struggling to get free. _

_'Shh' His eyes widened, darting around the dimly lit area at the sound of laughter. Sure enough a couple suddenly immerged underneath the street lamps. Peyton suddenly found herself being shoved to the ground. __She gasped her elbows crashing into the concrete. 'Shh' he hissed, his body on top of her, holding her down, a hand clamped over her mouth. She exhaled heavily through her nose, struggling to breathe. Tears blurred her vision when something cold touched her collar bone 'Stay quiet' He ordered. _

_It felt like hours until the two people had got in their car and driven off, it was only then that his fingers moved away from her mouth. She gasped for breath 'G-get off me or I'll scream'_

_'You won't do that if you know what's good for you. Stay quiet and I won't kill you, ok?' The figure demanded, a knife firmly at her neck. 'Stay still' His voice was dark and menacing only heightening the fear that was already piercing through her. Her alarmed green eyes widened when his free hand travelled up her left leg, brutally hoisting her dress up._

_'No' She pleaded softly quickly realising what he wanted 'Take my purse, I have cash, please, please-' She trailed off when he threateningly pushed the blade into her soft skin._

_'I'm not going to tell you again. Be quiet' He gritted his teeth, shoving her legs apart with his thighs. She winced, quickly becoming hysterical at the compromising position she was in._

_'No please' She whispered, her small hands bravely pressing against his chest. He didn't look at her, his weight rising off of her a little as he unzipped his pants. Adrenaline was pumping through her now. It was now or never, she refused to let this happen. She swore to herself after Ian's attack back in high school she'd never allow a man to force himself on her again. She fought back, wildly struggling, ignoring the sting of the blade breaking the skin of her neck. 'Help! Help!' Her shriek surprised him, causing the knife to slide from his grip. She shakily managed to shuffle back. He abandoned his jeans, grabbing her legs in a bruising grip and tugging her back toward him, she yelped out in pain as the backs of her thighs grazed along the tarmac, her stockings doing little to protect her. Frantically he tried to shut her up, covering her mouth with a grimy hand and forcing her arms back with the other._

_'You shouldn't of done that' He sniggered. 'No one can hear you'_

_Peyton bit down hard on his finger, flailing her body desperately._

_'You bitch' He back handed her across the face, successfully managing to silence her for a few seconds. She swallowed, temporarily immobilized until she felt his hand between her legs. She turned her head to the side, blinking back her tears, her stomach tightening apprehensively as she noticed the glint of the knife laying just within her reach. With shaky limbs, her hand slowly crawled over the cold ground, managing to curl around the weapon. 'I don't think so' His deep voice startled her. She gripped it tightly, the blade cutting into her hand as she desperately tried to turn the knife around and direct it at her attacker. He effortlessly uncurled her fingers, sniggering at her feeble attempt._

_'Please'_

_He ignored her plea, using the knife, he held the blade at the inside of her thigh. She whimpered loudly, involuntarily spreading her legs in an attempt to escape the sharp sting of the blade._

_'Oh god, No...please' She abruptly attempted to sit up only to be overpowered. 'Get the fuck off me' She hissed in distress. 'Help! Someone help me'. She screeched at the top of her lungs, praying someone would come._

_'Shut the fuck up' He viciously grabbed a hold of her shoulders, nails digging into her. Her back crashed against the tarmac and she whimpered loudly. 'Shut up' He growled again, this time grabbing her chin and slamming her head back violently, her skull severely colliding into the concrete with a loud cracking sound, her body jarred beneath him before instantly stilling. Despite her now motionless body, he jolted her up by her hair, pausing to look into her wide green eyes before crashing her head back again. Everything suddenly sounded ten times louder, she could hear the buzzing and hooting of cars, people laughing and shouting on their night out, fingers clawing at her skin. No one could see her, no one could hear her. Then everything dissolved and all she could hear was the sickening thrum of her own heart. Pain suddenly seized her, her head pounding, her whole body suddenly numb. Her eyes flickered, orbs of green fading into darkness._

The room was silent now. The nurses and Doctors had left. Lucas stared at her calm form, gently reaching out to wipe away the remains of tears that had shed during her struggle minutes earlier. Doctor Lewis had forewarned him that she could lash out or become quickly agitated due to her confused state of mind but he'd not been prepared at all for her outburst. 'It's alright baby. You're ok. You're safe. I promise you'

'Wh-who...'

Lucas waited with bated breath, eyes wide. 'Yes?' He urged.

'W-wh-wh-o...Y-you?'

He swallowed back the lump rising in the back of his throat. 'I'm Lucas'

'Lu-Lu-cas?'

'That's right' He smiled.

'S-s-st-ay'

'I'm not going anywhere Peyton. I'm right here. I'm always going to be right here'


	7. S e v e n

Lucas picked up the folder, rifling through the newspaper clippings.

'The anticipated book launch of Lucas Scott's third book ended in disaster last night when his wife, Peyton Scott was attacked. The young mother of two was found unconscious in a nearby parking lot by a member of the public at 2215. Officers at the scene said she was taken by ambulance to County hospital where she remains in critical condition. Police are appealing for any witnesses to contact them.'

'Luke' Brooke sighed, taking the piece of paper from his hand. 'Why have you kept these?'

'I don't know' He shrugged, shoving everything back into the bent folder. 'I just...I want this man found Brooke. I, I want him to pay-'

'Luke' She hesitantly placed a hand on his back. 'Don't go down that path again' She pleaded. After the attack, Lucas had quickly become obsessed with finding the man responsible for Peyton's condition which had led to him going off the rails. Brooke desperately didn't want to watch her friend fall again.

'I convinced myself that she'd be able to completely recover but I'm, I'm not so sure right now.'

'She will Luke'

'You don't know that. You've not been at the hospital Brooke' He exclaimed. 'She'll be talking and then she'll trail off completely forgetting what she was trying to say. She can only concentrate on doing something for a couple of minutes at the most before she's staring aimlessly at the fucking ceiling and you'll tell her something and she'll remember, she'll remember for the remainder of the day but by the next morning it's all gone' He ranted. 'What if it's always like this. What if she never remembers her own children? How do I explain this to Seph and Elodie? I can't keep lying to them forever' His voice grew louder. 'She didn't deserve this. She was so smart Brooke, she had everything going for her and then because of some vile monster it was all taken away. He took everything away from her.'

'I know' The brunette wiped furiously at the tears that had settled on her pale cheeks. 'I know' She cleared her throat. 'It's not fair and it sure as hell isn't right that he's still walking the streets but Lucas if you don't let it go it's always going to be there. You have to move on for Peyton. She may not remember, she may not be mentally the same but she'll always have the same heart and it belongs to you. Always has and always will. There's a chance that she can win this, that she can recover and she can only do that with you at her side. She has no chance if you're searching for the man that did this. You think by finding and hurting him that you'll be able to cure your guilty conscious and stop blaming yourself. You won't Luke.'

_'Excuse me Lucas Scott right?'_

_Lucas' eyes narrowed as he took in the police officer 'Yes?' _

_'I er' the officer coughed, 'Can I talk to you privately?'_

_'Er, ok, let me just go find my wife-'_

_'Actually it's er...it's...can you just come outside' He stressed awkwardly._

_Lucas' brow furrowed in confusion. 'O-kay...Excuse me Linds' _

_'Sure' The mousey haired editor nodded concernedly. 'Don't be long, they're going to start speaking in a minute'_

_'I'll be back' Lucas promised. 'What is this about?' He asked the stranger. _

_'Something's happened outside sir and-'_

_'What?'_

_'It's your wife' He blurted once they'd reached a quiet corner in the foyer out of anyone's earshot._

_'What?' Lucas said more urgently, his heart rate instantly increasing._

_'She was, she was found behind the building, in the parking lot'_

_'Wh-what? She, she's in the toilets' He argued. 'I was with her...she said she was going to the toilets'_

_'Mr Scott her ID was found in her purse. Your wife's Peyton Scott?' _

_'Y-yes' _

_'I'm sorry Sir but-.'_

_'No...I was with her, she's fine' He repeated, fear slowly taking a hold of his normal calm self. 'She had no reason to go outside. You've got the wrong person. I'll go find her'_

_Lucas gulped back the lump rising in the back of his throat and abruptly turned away from the anxious man before him, hurrying through the entrance hall and out of the building, halting when he noticed the police cars out front. He swallowed, his eyes on a women talking to one of the many policemen._

_'Me and my husband heard screaming, by the time we got there she was just lay-laying there'_

_'And you didn't see anyone else?' _

_'I-I thought I heard someone run-running away but it was dark, I couldn't identify anyone, I can't say for sure'_

_'That's ok. Is that when you called emergency services?'_

_'Y-yes. Is she, is she going to be ok?'_

_'I don't know Miss, the paramedics are doing everything they can'_

_Lucas suddenly felt sick. 'Mr Scott?' The officer from inside asked gently, placing a hand on his back._

_'Get off me, just, where-where is she?' He all but shouted._

_The officer swallowed. 'An ambulance arrived a few moments ago, they're still in the parking lot' _

_Lucas didn't wait another moment, he was sprinting round the building, praying they were all wrong. It wasn't Peyton. It couldn't possibly be his wife. He reached a barrier of people, trying to guard the area and prevent the media from getting any snaps. _

_'Sir this is-'_

_'I'm her husband' He declared, frantically pushing his way through, his pace slowing considerably as he approached his car where all the paramedics and officers seemed to be huddled. He blinked, his eyes drifting over the familiar black patent high heel laying abandoned a few feet away before he made the few more steps around the parked vehicle to see her body. 'Oh god' His legs buckled and he stumbled, awkwardly sinking to the ground, kneeling beside her._

_'Miss can you hear me?' A paramedic tried to get her to come round before his eyes fell to Lucas. 'Sir you shouldn't be-'_

_'I'm her husband' He growled._

_'Ok Sir but you need to stand back. Peyton? Peyton can you hear me?...She's unresponsive' He announced to the team of people._

_'Wh-What's wrong, is she going to be ok?'_

_'She's breathing, her pulse is weak, we need to get her to the hospital.' Someone informed him. 'Sir we need you to move out the way. We're doing everything to help her'_

_He reluctantly allowed one of the medics to lead him away, his eyes not leaving her lifeless form for a second. For the first time he truly took her in. Her neck was bleeding, she was bleeding. She was hurt. Someone had done this to her. Her stockings were ripped, her underwear around her ankles. 'They're going to lift her onto a stretcher now Sir. Would you like to go in the ambulance with her?...Sir?' He swiftly turned away, unable to control his body as he bent over, emptying the contents of his stomach. He couldn't breathe._

_'Sir are you ok?'_

_'Y-yes' He got out before involuntarily retching. His sweaty hands falling to his knees, desperately trying to dissipate the sudden nausea. It was too much. The bile hit the back of his throat and again he heaved, coughing out his insides. _

_'Sir' __He could feel a hand on his back, a women's calm, gentle voice. After a long minute, when there was nothing left inside him, it finally subsided. 'Mr Scott are you alright?'_

_'Y-yes' He gratefully took the tissue being handed to him. _

_'We're doing everything we can to help her. Do you want to go in the ambulance, because if you do you need to go now' She stressed, guiding him to the flashing lights mere metres away. _

_'I want to go with her' _

'Daddy can you play with me and Elodie?' Sephy asked quietly as she stirred her cereal around.

'Yeah!' Elodie chirped.

'Sorry girls I've got to go out in a minute'

'Why?' Sephy whined. 'It's Saturday and I've not seen you in forever'

'I'm sorry darling, but Brooke's here. She'll play with you. Won't you Brooke?'

'Of course, We can go to the park if you like and have a picnic down at the river court?' Brooke smiled enticingly.

'Yay' Elodie was easily swayed by this appealing suggestion. 'I wants to go to the park'

'Daddy I want you to come too' Sephy pleaded.

'I can't today. I have somewhere I need to be'

'Where?' Sephy demanded. 'Are you going to see mummy?' She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Lucas avoided her gaze, amazed at her smart assumption.

'No Seph'

'Please can I come, I'll be good.'

'I'm not going to see your mother Sephy. I have to go. Be good both of you'

_Lucas paced the waiting room, his shirt un-tucked, his tie hanging loose. _

_'Sir?'_

_His head jolted up. _

_'Hi, I'm Doctor Lynn.' The women shook his hand._

_'H-hi, Is she awake?' Lucas stuttered._

_'Yes she's conscious'_

_His lips curled into a small smile 'Thank god' He took a breath. His smile soon vanished when he met the doctor's eyes. 'Wh-what's wrong? She's ok right?'_

_'Mr Scott we need to take Peyton in for surgery'_

_'Surgery' He muttered. 'Wh-what's wrong with her?'_

_'It appears that she hit her head rather hard tonight and there's a lot of swelling. When the brain is injured, it swells which consequently causes parts of the brain to compress. This compression decreases the blood flow and oxygen to parts of the brain and as you can imagine it can be seriously life threatening. We've just done a CAT scan and Peyton has several blood clots pressing on her brain which we need to surgically repair which will hopefully give the brain more room and increase blood flow.'_

_'Will, will she be ok?'_

_'Brain injury is very serious Mr Scott but this surgery will minimize the damage and increase her chances of survival'_

_He swallowed back the bile rising in the back of his throat, taking a deep breath. 'What-what's the worse case scenario?'_

_The doctor regarded him for a moment, 'If parts of her brain are damaged beyond recovery it may be necessary to remove portions of her brain to increase chances of recovery, however Mr Scott, your wife was bought straight here and I have every faith that, that won't be necessary. However there is a chance that she'll be left with some physical or mental disabilities'_

_He immediately dismissed everything she'd just said. Peyton would be fine. She'd be fine. She had to be. 'Can...can I see her before you take her?'_

_The doctor looked down. 'Certainly but, there's something else' She sighed. 'Peyton has many contusions and lacerations that imply that this was a sexual attack' Lucas unconsciously clenched his fists._

_'She was raped?' He voiced the question that had been running around his mind for the past half hour._

_'I want to examine her while surgery is being prepped. I need your consent seeing as she's incapable of doing so herself'_

_He closed his eyes tightly 'O-Ok. I want to be with her though'_

_'Of course. She's very disorientated and dizzy so don't be too alarmed if she isn't making any sense' The doctor's forewarning did the opposite of calming his nerves. He gulped, fearful of what kind of state she was going to be in. 'This way' He followed on shaky legs, walking down the busy hall. It felt like forever before she finally halted 'Here we are' The woman opened the door. __'Kate this is Mr Scott, Peyton's wife.' Lucas didn't acknowledge the assisting nurse that was currently taking some of Peyton's blood. His gaze solely focused on the hospital bed. She had her eyes closed, her legs apart, her feet positioned on stirrups._

_'Hello Mr Scott, why don't you come and sit down' The young nurse suggested, pressing a dry compress in place of the needle as she spoke. He frantically brushed away a tear that had settled on his cheek, forcing his shaky legs to carry him to the bedside. _

_Her eyes flickered open 'Lu-Lu-ke' _

_'Hey baby' he grasped her hand tightly._

_'My, my...hurt-s...head'_

_His eyes flooded with tears, watching her wince and her lids flutter, struggling to focus on him. 'I know Peyt but the doctors are going to make you feel better'_

_'El-o-die...Seph-y' She breathed, her fingers digging into his hand._

_'They're safe' He promised, his eyes temporarily darting to the doctor. 'Can't you give her something? She's in pain'_

_'She's already been given something Mr Scott.' Doctor Lynn informed him gently, __sitting herself at the bottom of the hospital bed to begin the examination. _

_'Wh-what's hap-happening?' She muttered fretfully. _

_'The doctor just wants to check you're ok' Lucas ran his hand over her forehead, 'It will be over in a minute, it's alright' He promised, his free hand instinctively sliding over her stomach, trying to ease any discomfort she may feel. He kept his focus on her face, trying to ignore what was going on and the technical terms being past between nurse and doctor. _

_'There's no tearing but evidence of forced entry. She has bruises and abrasions in the __pelvic__ area. Kate can you pass me a cotton swab.' _

_Lucas blinked his tears back._ _'I'm so sorry Peyt, I'm so so sorry, I wasn't there...' He whispered, trailing off as he __watched the women's gloved hand reappear from under the hospital gown, dropping the swab into a plastic tube and slip it into a see through bag that contained what he recognised to be his wife's underwear and dress. His stomach churned as his gaze averted to watch the nurse gently lift Peyton's legs down of the stirrups and raise her gown higher, revealing an array of fingerprint bruises and a gash that had been stitched up on the inside of her thigh._

_'We're just going to take some photos now and then we'll be done' Doctor Lynn spoke softly, retrieving a camera. Lucas stroked Peyton's hand, returning his eyes to her face. She was struggling to focus on anything, a constant grimace on her face, too distracted with her painful headache to realise what was going on. After taking several photos of her legs, they finally left her alone. __'Right, Kate can you go get these tested and get the results sent over to Officer Lincoln. And send her blood sample off for_ _HIV and hepatitis tests' The young nurse nodded, retrieving the bag and exiting the room.'There we go Peyton, we're all done now sweetie' The Doctor cooed. 'I'll give you a few minutes Mr Scott, while I go see if they're ready for her up in surgery' _

_'Baby I'm so sorry' Lucas got out, struggling not to dissolve into tears. He lent over her, pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead. _

_'I-I..lo-love you'_

'Seph can I speak to you baby?' Lucas called as the pitter patter of her feet sounded from outside his study. He'd got back from the hospital just an hour ago and his oldest daughter was refusing to talk to him.

'What?' She spat sulkily, her head peering round the door frame.

He smiled, encouraging her forward, trying his best to ignore the frown on her face. 'I need to speak to you about something'

'What?'

'Please come here'

She stomped over to him. 'What?'

'You know you look an awful lot like your mother right now' He tapped her bottom lip, urging her mouth to curl into a smile, but like her mother she stayed defiant. 'I saw your mum today' Her innocent green eyes widened.

'You lied to me' She accused loudly. 'You said you weren't going to the hospital. You lied' She stepped back, anger painting her face.

'I'm sorry' He pulled her back forward, forcing her into an embrace.

'You lied' She yelled, struggling against his strong hold.

'Stop it Sephy' He ordered, holding her against his chest. 'I'm sorry I lied but I didn't want you to come with me, you couldn't'

'Why not?' Her shouting subsided into a series of whimpers.

'Shh' He cooed, rubbing her back.

'You always say w-we tell each other the truth'

'I know sweetie but I was just trying to protect you.' He took a deep breath. It had been twenty seven days since Peyton had woken and still his children were unaware of what was going on. It was time for him to be honest with Sephy, before she started to think he didn't love her. He needed her to understand, he needed her to be ready for the challenge that awaited them all. 'Sephy your mum's woken up'

'She's awake?'

'Yes' He nodded, avoiding her gaze, patiently awaiting the inevitable question that was sure to follow.

'She's all better?'

There it was. Was she all better? Yes she was better in the sense that she was out of a coma. No when you looked at the bigger picture. She was in no way shape or form all better. 'She's doing better but she's still unwell. She's awake and can talk but she's a little bit confused'

'Confused?'

'She has something called amnesia'

'What's amen-si-a?'

'It's when you forget things'

'Has she forgotten me?'

'She's forgotten all of us darling, but hopefully in time she'll remember'

'Can I see her?'

'Not for a few days yet, ok?'

'But-'

'No but's Seph. I wanted you to know why I haven't been here so much, why I'm spending so much time not here.'

'Why can't I c-come and see Mummy?'

'She's not ready to see anyone else quite yet, but in a couple of weeks she's most likely going to be coming home and I need you to try and be a brave girl for Daddy ok?'

She nodded wearily, trying to take in all this confusing information. 'Ok'

'Good girl' He hugged her tightly. 'I love you sweetheat and I promise thing's are going to get better soon.'

Her head bobbed against him in agreement. 'And Mummy will get all better soon too, I know so'


	8. E i g h t

Lucas stood in the doorway, making sure he was out of sight as he watched Lynn, the physiotherapist, with Peyton.

'Right, now I want to see if you can close your fingers around the ball.' Supporting Peyton's wrist, the woman placed the ball into the blonde's hand. 'Now can you close you're fingers around it?' She urged. Peyton's brow furrowed with concentration, her fingers twitching slightly. A long minute past before she let out an exasperated breath.

'I can't, I can-t'

'It's alright sweetie. You did good. We're just working you're muscles up' Lynn praised, setting the small ball back on the ground and laying Peyton's arm back on the floor. 'I think that's enough for today' She said gently, catching Lucas' eye. 'You've got a vistor.' She winked. Peyton's gaze drifted to the doorway.

'Hey Peyton' Lucas smiled, entering the specialised room. She offered him an awkward smile. 'How're you feeling today?'

'O-kay than-k you'

'She's doing really well' Lynn informed him positively. 'I'm really pleased. You moved your leg today, huh Peyton?'

Lucas resisted the urge to snap at the women. He hated the way everyone had taken to addressing her in a patronising tone, like she was five.

'That's great Peyt' He smiled sincerely. Since awaking she'd been put through thousands of tests each day to see what level her brain was responding. At the moment Doctors seemed to be pleased with her progression. Although her vowels tended to be prolonged and mispronounced at times, her speech had improved a great deal in such a short period. She was still easily upset, liable to getting confused and unable to remember anything of her life before she fell into a coma. However, she could now remember details of the previous day and recall what year it was. Lucas couldn't believe how good it felt not having to introduce himself each day and go through explaining that they were married. The main concern was with her thinking problems; it was not yet evident how severe and long term she'd been affected.

'Do you want to take her back to her room or would you like me to go get one of the nurses to help you?'

'I can manage' He forced a polite smile.

'Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow Peyton' Lynn waved a goodbye.

Lucas waited until the woman was out of sight before he crouched down beside the gym mat she was currently laying on and kissed her forehead. As always she smiled awkwardly at the display of affection. 'You want to go back to your room?' She nodded wearily, these sessions really did take it out of her. 'Ok' He delicately scooped her up, revelling in having her so close, even if it were for only a few brief seconds. He reluctantly parted with her thin body, carefully sitting her in the wheel chair a few yards away. 'There we go'

'Luu-cus?'

He looked down at her affectionately. 'Yes?'

'We're mar-ieed' she stated, gesturing to the gold band around her wedding finger.

'That's right'

'How loo-ng have we been mar-ieed?'

'Ten years' He answered looking into her green eyes.

'That's a loo-ng tii-me'

'Yeah' He agreed, standing and moving behind her to wheel her out into the hospital corridor. 'Well we were together for a few years before we got married too.' He added. 'So I guess you could say thirteen years'

She nodded with a pensive expression, trying to fathom how she'd been married to a man for so long and yet couldn't seem to retain any information about him or their life together.

They were soon back in her room, Lucas regarding her nervously. He needed to tell her something. He'd been avoiding it for the most part of a week but he really didn't have a choice any longer.

'Peyton there's something I wanted to talk to you about' Her eyes met his, waiting for him to continue. 'Do you know who all these photos are of?' Peyton tilted her head to one side, looking up at the drawings and photo's displayed around the top of the bed's headboard.

Lucas swallowed apprehensively, tugging a particular photo off the wall and setting it down onto her legs so she could get a closer look. 'These are our two girls Peyton'

'Our girl-s?' She repeated.

'Yeah. Our children'

'Chil-dreen?' She had no idea who she was right now but the idea that she had children seemed more than absurd, even impossible, so much so that she refused to believe him. 'Chil-dreen' Her brow furrowed and she screwed her eyes up. 'I don-t, don-t have chil-dren'

'Yes' He stroked her hand. 'Yes you do.'

She looked at him blankly.

He sighed, sitting down beside her and linking their hands. 'Peyton I know this is hard for you to get your head round'

'Ch-children' She shook her head. 'I..I can-t'

He bought her hand to his lips. She just stared at him disbelievingly for a long minute before her gaze fell back to the photo.

'This is Elodie Rae Scott and this is Sephy Ann Scott' He announced softly, pointing out each child. He gazed at her hopefully, looking for any recognition.

'Where's Ja-ne?'

He blinked, confused by the sudden change of subject. He exhaled heavily. 'She's seeing to other patients right now. Peyton were you listening to me?' He clutched the photo, holding it in front of her face. 'Elodie and Sephy are coming to see you today'

'El-o-die an-d Se-phy'

'Yes. They're you're children, our children and they're coming to see you later this afternoon. They're really excited to see you.'

'Where's Ja-ne' Again she asked for the nurse.

'I don't know'

'I don-t wan-t to tal-k'

'Ok. It's ok. We won't talk anymore' He promised, only praying that come later this afternoon, she'd have a better reaction to her two children.

* * *

'Elodie, come here' Brooke sighed. Despite her great efforts, the three year old had been walking around in nothing but a pair of white tights for the last half hour.

'No' She shook her head, curls of blonde falling over her eyes. 'I'm playing' She announced, continuing the important task of filling the dolls pram with plastic zoo animals.

'We're going to see Mummy in a while. I think she'd like it if you'd put on your dress and let me brush your hair?' She urged, only to be answered with a raaaa as a tiger was added to the collection of animals. 'Ellie please sweetie' She crouched down before her. 'Elodie' Brooke stopped her from pushing the pram of animals away, gripping her arm with every intention of quickly slipping the blue dress over her head.

'Nooo'

Brooke huffed as the child squirmed out of her hold.

'El why is all the animals in my push chair?' Sephy asked quietly as she entered the bedroom, un-amused that her younger sibling had turned her doll's pram into a wildlife park.

'They's going for a ride' She replied busily.

Sephy rolled her eyes. 'You're so annoying'

Brooke sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall in defeat. 'What you got there Sephy?' She eyed the bright collection of crepe paper flowers in her grasp.

'They're for Mummy. I made them like she showed me'

'They're beautiful honey. I'm sure she'll like them.'

'Are we going soon Aunt Brooke?'

'As soon as I manage to get this little sprog into some clothes'

'I'll help' Sephy smiled knowingly up at her god mother. 'Ellie you want me to read you Green eggs and ham?' She retrieved the doctor Seuss book from the shelf and sat herself on the floor. Zebra in hand, the three year old was at her side in a second.

'I am Sam  
I am Sam  
Sam I am

Brooke smiled as she watched Elodie entranced with the story, so much so that she didn't notice or complain when Brooke gently slid her dress over her golden hair, and guided her arms through the right holes. By the time Sephy had finished the book, Elodie was dressed, her hair was clipped back neatly on one side and her black patent shoes buckled.

'Thanks pretty girl. You're a star' Brooke pecked her cheek. 'You wanna go see that beautiful mum of yours now?'

* * *

'Daddy' Elodie chanted, racing up the corridor as fast as her small legs would carry her.

'Hey little girl' Lucas greeted with open arms, bending over and kissing her head. 'Took your time' He looked at Brooke.

'Yeah, we had some issues with getting this little tyke dressed'

'Elodie' Lucas raised his brow. 'Were you being a monster for your aunt Brooke?'

'I am not no monster daddy. I just don'ts like cloves' She said seriously, holding her hands out.

He laughed at her. 'Well if you don't wear clothes you get cold, silly girl' He turned his attention to Sephy. 'You ok baby?' He took her hand. She nodded quietly, her eyes glued on her mother's door. 'What do you say we go see you're mum?' Her gaze darted to him and her head bobbed up and down.

'I'll wait out here, let you guys have some time alone' Brooke muttered. She'd not been here since her best friend had awoken. No one had apart from Lucas. The doctor's had suggested they keep visitors to an absolute minimum until she progressed a bit further. That wasn't the reason that Brooke Davis had stayed away. Everyone new she broke the rules, she would've forced her way in there if she'd wanted to. To be truthful, she'd been thankful for the girls, it had been a perfect excuse to keep her distance. She looked after them while Lucas' visited everyday, she was the strong one that comforted him when he came home. The truth was she was terrified of seeing her best friend.

'Brooke' Lucas shook his head. 'You're part of this family too. I need you in there' He pleaded. 'Please'

She forced a smile, taking Elodie's small hand. 'Ok' She swallowed thickly before following him through the door.

The rhythmical beeps of machines no longer occupied the room. The window was open and the calming sound of the street below drifted through.

Peyton was laying in bed, her eyes wide as she watched Lucas enter, followed by three new visitors.

Sephy's arm soon found it's way around Lucas' leg, clutching on to his trousers as she stared at her alert mother.

'Peyton' Lucas looked at her nervously. 'This is Brooke and Elodie' he motioned to the brunette and the suddenly timid three year old. 'And this' He put his hands on Sephy's shoulder. 'Is Sephy'

Silence filled the room for a long minute.

'Mumma's waked up' Elodie felt the need to announce, her innocent voice successfully breaking the tension filled room.

'Yeah baby. Here, come and give your mum a kiss' Lucas cooed. The little girl looked up shyly, wrapping her small hands in the material of her dress nervously.

'Don't do that' Brooke gently pulled her arms away, allowing the cotton to fall back over her tights. 'Come here' Brooke lifted her, carrying her to the bed. 'Kiss Mummy' Elodie screwed her eyes and nose up and puckered her lips, kissing Peyton's cheek as instructed.

'Seph' Lucas nodded toward Peyton, urging her to go do the same.

'Hi Mummy' The eight year old bravely walked forward, a small smile playing on her lips as she scrambled up onto the bed. 'I'm glad you woke up.' She looked down 'I made these for you' She presented the crepe paper flowers. 'El did that one though' She made sure to let her know that the crumpled orange one was made by her younger sister.

'I did orange one' Elodie nodded proudly, her thumb in her mouth. Peyton's eyes temporarily left Sephy to look at the smaller child.

'But I did the rest. The purple one, the blue one, the pink one, the yellow one and the green one. Just like you taught me.' She rambled. Peyton stared at her dazedly, green eyes scanning the child curiously. Sephy's face fell when Peyton made no move to accept them.

'Here' Lucas cleared his throat, taking the flowers and opening his wife's trembling hand for her. 'There we go' He ruffled Sephy's hair.

'Do you like them Mummy?'

Peyton was silent.

'Mummy?'

'I-I'm ti-eerd'

Sephy's eyes widened considerably at the unfamiliar sound of her mother's voice and her drawn out pronunciation.

'Why are you speaking like that?' She frowned.

'Seph' Lucas took her hand. 'Why don't we go for a little walk.'

'Why is she speaking like that?' She whimpered fretfully, tears welling in her large green eyes.

'Come on'

'No. Mummy-'

'Baby' Lucas forcefully took her wrist, dragging her little form out of the room.

'I…I'm sor-ry' Peyton mumbled as the door closed.

'It's ok' Brooke shook her head. 'You did nothing wrong sweetie'

'She-she wa-s cry-ing'

'She'll be ok in a minute' Brooke promised.

'Luu-cus says I'm th-their mu-m'

'That's right' Brooke sat down on the side of the bed, with Elodie on her lap.

'And you arre my frieen-d'

'Yes, your best friend' Brooke corrected with a small smile.

'I...I can-t re-memem-ber' She sighed agitatedly.

'You will soon. Elodie's missed you. Haven't you baby girl?' Brooke ran her hand over her god daughter's curls. The truth was the three year old seemed a little un-phased by her mother's conscious state. Five months ago Brooke knew she would have been delighted to see her mother, she'd been so attached but that bond between toddler and mother had been broken. Elodie fiddled with the cotton material of Brooke's sleeve, looking up at the brunette for reassurance every few seconds. If a stranger were to look in, she was positive it would look like she was the mother of the beautiful infant. Guilt rushed through her. She felt as though she was slowly steeling Peyton's place. She closed her eyes. She could clearly remember the choked up phone call she'd received from Lucas five months ago, she could remember getting an immediate flight out to New York, she could remember like it were yesterday. She could remember being the one to go look after Sephy and Elodie and frantically trying to comfort the two scared children that desperately wanted their mother. She couldn't forget bringing them to the hospital with Lucas and watching Elodie glue herself to her mother's comatose form, only when the toddler had fallen asleep, had he managed to pry her small hands away and take her home to her crib. Brooke was sure she'd have no trouble in getting Elodie to leave now though.

'When you come home, I'm sure everything will start to come back to you' Brooke mustered, hoping for everyone's sake that, that would indeed be the case.


End file.
